bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Endeavor Agency vs. Ending
Endeavor Agency vs. Ending is a battle fought between Pro Hero Endeavor and his trainees Shoto, Deku and Katsuki against the Villain Ending. Prologue After Izuku, Shoto and Katsuki spend the week training under Endeavor, Fuyumi Todoroki organizes a dinner at the Todoroki Abode for everyone including Natsuo. The dinner ended up being quite awkward, due to the complicated relationship between Endeavor and his children. Natsuo decides to be the first to leave before everyone else. Meanwhile, a villain lurks around the residence by watching nearby. He waits and notices Natsuo leaving the house, he puts his mysterious plan into motion by injecting himself with a Quirk-Enhancing Drug, and when he has the chance, he captures Natsuo with his Quirk. Soon after, the dinner ends and Endeavor's chauffeur drives them back to the U.A. High School. However, the villain holds Natsuo hostage in the middle of the street and calls out Endeavor to come to face him. The chauffeur stops the car and Endeavor leaps out to save his son, igniting his flames in an instant. The villain asks if Endeavor remembers throwing him in jail seven years ago. Endeavor does recall defeating him and even remembers the violent villain giving himself a code name: Ending. Ending tells the Flame Hero that he looked up to him, but he never had anything to protect. Ending wishes to control his own demise and threatens to murder Natsuo in order to get the Endeavor to kill him once and for all. Battle Ending compares himself to the Nomu killed by Endeavor and encourages the No.1 Hero to end his life as well. The villain binds the car with the same road material he's using to hold Natsuo but Katsuki acts quickly and explodes his way out of the trap. Izuku and Shoto follow close behind while the chauffer ejects their hero costumes from the trunk. Each of the three boys dons their support items and heads into the fight. The villain starts retreating while begging Endeavor to kill him properly. This puts him off balance, but Endeavor can't capitalize because he's traumatized by the look on Natsuo's face. However, his trainees rush straight past him in order to rescue Natsuo and defeat the villain. Shoto focuses his flames into a single point and releases them to burn away the road lines coming to attack him. Incoming cars are victimized when Ending sends them hurling into the air, threatening to increase the death toll if the Flame Hero doesn't kill him. He also puts Natsuo directly in the path of a car but Katsuki rescues him in an instant by condensing his explosion into a single point to greatly improve his speed. Deku leaps into the air using Air Force and focuses on running simultaneous processes in his mind. He unleashes Blackwhip and manages to safely place the cars back on the ground. Shoto rushes Ending and strikes him with a flaming fist to end the conflict once and for all. Endeavor embraces Natsuo (and Katsuki, much to his annoyance), grateful that his son's life is safe. He is impressed that in just one week, the boys have managed to improve their skills using the advice he gave to them. Aftermath Shoto manages to apprehend Ending by freezing him. The villain wails that he was defeated by a student, since he wanted Endeavor to kill him. Izuku checks the drivers to make sure they are ok and claims to the other two that this was a complete victory for themselves. Katsuki points out to Endeavor that the three of them fulfilled his task about defeating a villain faster than him. Endeavor congratulates the boys and thanks him for having covered for his mistake and saving Natsuo. Despite his efforts to fix his mistakes, he accepts the possibility that he can never forgive him for his negligence towards his family and the damage caused accordingly. Seeing Endeavor engage in an apologetic tone to his son, deeply upsets Ending who protests that Endeavor should be his more arrogant self, or else his light of hope will vanish. The police soon arrive and arrest him. References Site Navigation Category:Enji Todoroki Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Ending Battles